


Star bright

by cypresssky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hesitation and denial, M/M, Momoi the all-knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypresssky/pseuds/cypresssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the passover of the 3rd years and Imayoshi says goodbye to Aomine (i.e. fluff and Aomine in short-lived denial).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star bright

**Author's Note:**

> Looks I'm on a writing roll. I always wanted to see a goodbye between these two after their loss to Seirin and I feel robbed of it in canon, so here is one take (through my slash goggles ofc)! Unbetaed and I'm tempted to write a cracky ver of this but we'll see haha.

“Aaaah, guess this is it, Aomine.”

Aomine sits up and rests his elbows on his knees, sitting at the top of the steps outside the basketball arena. He looks forward at the darkened carpark where a few stragglers were still getting into their cars and leaving. The air was cool and nipped at his skin, the evening dim blurring his features.

He hears Imayoshi come to a stop beside him, hands undoubtedly in his pockets and staring out at the night as well.

There’s things he wants to say, _I liked playing basketball with you this year_ and _I want to keep playing basketball with you_ , but Imayoshi takes his silence and breaks it with a quiet chuckle. “Well, don’t be a stranger.” A crunch of a swivel and the first tap of footsteps leading back into the arena. “Play nice with Wakamatsu, will ya? Ja ne~”

A hand lands on his head and ruffles his hair and Aomine feels the moment slim fingers start to disappear.

He grabs the thin wrist with a sudden lunge, standing up and twisting so that Imayoshi is facing him. Aomine is on the second step so the ex-captain is almost level with him.

Grey eyes are slitted as usual but Imayoshi’s expression is surprised. Something in Aomine aches at the tell-tale red around those eyes and unconsciously, his free hand clenches.

Imayoshi says nothing. Aomine is silent as well, not sure what they’re waiting for.

“Aomine-kun, where are you?” Momoi’s voice rings from somewhere in the distance. They still for a moment before Aomine releases Imayoshi’s wrist.

Imayoshi speaks then. “Well, then. Better be off – got a few things to sort out with Wakamatsu. See you around, Aomine.” His smile is as real as it gets but it is also a little sad and Imayoshi is walking away from him, hands in pockets again and body hunched from the cold just a bit. To Aomine, he looks incredibly lonely.

He doesn’t realise that Momoi has pulled up beside him, looking between the ex-captain and her tall friend. Aomine just shuts his eyes, ready for her burst of positivity. Instead, she surprises him with, “You’re a baka, Dai-chan.” She shoots him a look that says, .. _boys_ and shakes her head. “What do you think you’re waiting for? Go get him instead of moping over here.”

He turns his gaze incredulously to her. Her small smile irks him, like she saw this, whatever _this_ was, from a mile away. Aomine looks back at the retreating back of the one he wishes he had more time with, and something becomes clearer.

 _I think I like you, Imayoshi-san_ and _Go on a date with me_ are what he says quietly into Imayoshi’s chilled ear after he sprints towards him, arms grasping wiry upper arms and pressing the slighter body back against his own. Starlight and the dim glow from the basketball arena envelope them comfortably and Imayoshi tips his head back to rest against Aomine’s shoulder, turning his head the slightest bit so his lips brush Aomine’s cheek. _Saturday night, call me_ is mouthed against tanned skin and then Imayoshi is sliding out of his arms with one smooth motion, warmth like a fleeting memory.

Aomine grins widely, watching Momoi jog up to him and smile so happily at him. “Satsuki, go shopping with me tomorrow. I want to buy a few things.”

Momoi tilts her head. “Huh?”

“I want to train… and I have something else to buy.”

Momoi’s laughter is a tinkle in the quiet night. “Of course, Dai-chan!”


End file.
